I'll be there
by hermin22
Summary: Andy helps the one person she thought she'd never meet again. Andy/Miranda
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be there**

Andrea Sachs was happy

Andrea Sachs was happy. Two months after she left Miranda in Paris she began to enjoy her new life. Thanks to her former boss' surprisingly nice recommendation, Andy was now a journalist at the Evening Standard and enjoyed writing more than ever. Yes, she was happy. Happy to eat what she wanted, happy to wear what she wanted and happy to have a private life. Of course there was not much of her private life left, since she had neglected all her friends during her time at Runway and it would take some time to rebuild her friendships or find new ones. And she had that time. Another thing she was happy about.

The sound of Andy's cell phone interrupted her thoughts and caused her to leave her favourite spot on the windowsill to answer the vibrating phone, hesitantly wondering who would call her with no friends left and a new employer who wouldn't have any reason to call her on a weekend.

As she picked up the phone the young woman couldn't hide the tone of surprise in her voice.

"Roy? Yes, I'm fine. What? Why? No, I don't think… Yes, of course." She practically shouted due to the horrible reception.

Roy would come to pick her up in five minutes. She had no idea why or for what, only that it was terribly important. What could be important enough to call Miranda's ex assistant?! Did Miranda know of this? And why the hell did she agree?! She didn't work there anymore and whatever problem they had, it was not her problem.

Remembering that she still had to get ready in only a few minutes, Andy stopped thinking and sprang into action. When she left the house Roy was already waiting for her and signalled her to sit beside him in the front seat.

He did not wait for her to buckle up when he started the car again; hoping Andy wouldn't leave a driving car when she heard where they were heading.

"Roy, it's so nice to see you again, but please tell me why I'm here! And where are we going? Does Miranda know of this?"

"Hello Andy, good to see you. Do you enjoy your new life? You look gorgeous."

"Roy, you're scaring me. What…" The driver cut her off before she could finish.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to start. First of all, no, she doesn't know. Nobody knows and I will lose my job if anybody finds out."

"Then what are we doing here?! She hates…"

"She is in the hospital, Andy." There now. It was out.

"She's what!? I mean was there an accident or something? Is she alright?" Andy's voice was much higher than usual and thick with worry.

"No, there was no accident. I don't know what is wrong with her, but she won't be working for the next three weeks and that means it's something very serious."

Andy tried hard to keep her emotions under control. She didn't know why she cared at all, but she did. She shouldn't, but the sudden pain in her chest left her without any doubt that she cared very much.

"I'm sorry, Roy. I'm truly sorry for her, but there is nothing I can do about that. What do you expect from me?" She knew she sounded desperate, but she couldn't help it.

"I want you to visit her." It was just then that he stopped the car and Andy recognised the large building in front of her. MILTON HOSPITAL

"What? But surely her family is with her and Emily won't even let me near her. Roy, I left her in Paris. Believe me, I'm the last person she wants to see right now!"

"Andy, I told you, nobody knows. Nobody knows where she is and nobody knows that I told you." He looked at her very seriously. "She needs a friend now. You're the only person I know that cares for her, without even thinking about Runway. She needs you."

"What? How? I mean, what do you mean? What about the girls? And what about Runway? Surely they know where she is!" The panic in her voice was obvious.

"She sent the girls to Europe for the holidays and she told everyone at Runway that she will be on holiday for 3 weeks and must not be disturbed. Nigel is responsible for next month's edition. Andy, she is all alone. Maybe she doesn't want to see you, but she needs you. Go in there and don't leave her.

Andy stared at him in utter disbelief. "It's not that I don't want to visit her, but I know she doesn't want to see me again. I left her and nobody leaves Miranda Priesley. Roy, since she told you all this why don't you just visit her yourself? And why do you care at all? She is not particularly nice to you."

"Don't be silly Andy. Of course she didn't tell me any of this. I just put the pieces together. I had to bring her here and she'll call me when I'm to pick her up. I care because she gave me this job when nobody else would. And I doubt that she hates you. She has been in a horrible mood since you left. I think she liked you."

"I doubt it and even if she did, it's over now."

"Andy."

His voice was so definite that Andy knew the discussion was over. She would leave the car and visit Miranda, the one person she thought she'd never see again.

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way. Do you know which room?" she asked as she got out of the car.

"No, I don't know which room. Give me a call when you're finished." And with that he disappeared into the heavy traffic.

--

Andy didn't need to ask for the room number. The group of antsy looking nurses gathered in front of a door at the far end of the corridor made it perfectly clear. It could do no harm to ask though.

"Excuse me, is this Mrs. Priesley's room?"

"Yes, but Mrs. Priesley is about to undergo surgery after we're done with a last check," said a very pale looking young nurse.

"Oh, well… may I ask why you are not proceeding in then?" Of course she had an idea why nobody wanted to enter the lions den.

"Mrs. Priesley is not in a good mood right now." She smiled politely.

"Yes, I thought as much. Would you let me in for a few minutes? I'm sure it would be much easier for you if she is busy shouting at me."

The nurse seemed to consider this new option and asked, "Are you family or friend?"

"No, not really." Andy was pretty sure the nurse wouldn't let her in and was quite surprised when the other woman, after a moment of hesitation, nodded her head. She must have been very desperate.

Andy tried to smile but her lips just wouldn't move, so she took a deep breath and opened the door very quietly. She entered a nice looking room with a cupboard on the left and an armchair between the window and the bed where the very pale looking Miranda lay, staring out of the window.

She didn't notice her former assistant until Andy softly greeted her. "Hello Miranda."

The older woman shot her a look that made Andy shudder. "You won't get your job back. That's all."

"I'm not here to get my job back. I wanted to visit you." Andy replied warmly.

"I doubt that. Who told you that I was here and what do you want?" Her voice was cold as ice. She didn't even look at her visitor.

"It doesn't matter who told me and I already told you that I wanted to visit you." Reassured by the fact that Miranda couldn't sack her again, she dared to step a little further into the room.

"Leave. Do what you're good at." Now she did look at her visitor and Andy wished she hadn't.

The young woman took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Miranda, I know you're angry with me for what happened in Paris, but just because I can't work for you anymore doesn't mean that I don't care for you." Andy spoke as gently as she could, ignoring Miranda's icy glare.

"Don't be ridiculous Andrea. No one cares about me. Why should you?" She kept her face emotionless, but for a brief moment, something close to sadness flickered in her eyes.

Andy now stood right beside the bed. She was about to tell her former employer that she wouldn't leave her this time, when a very nervous looking nurse entered the room. Andy saw the older woman tense up and decided to act before Miranda had the chance to frighten the poor girl and laid a gentle hand on the other woman's arm.

Miranda stared at her utterly bewildered. Nobody ever dared to touch her without permission.

"Please Miranda, just let her do her job. The sooner you let go, the sooner everything will be over. I know you're scared. Everyone would be, but it won't help to stall. I'll be there when you wake up."

Miranda opened her mouth to declare that she didn't need her or anyone else, but when the nurse told her that everything was ready, she turned her head and made a sarcastic comment. Andy gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and stepped aside. No matter how hard her former employer tried to keep a straight face, her eyes betrayed her fear. Maybe she could fool the hospital staff, but she couldn't fool Andy.

The nurse just ignored her patient's nasty comment and wheeled the bed out of the room, leaving Andy alone with her thoughts.

* * *

_Want more?_


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda awoke to a dull pain in her abdomen and a soft feeling on her hand. The room was dark and she needed a while to get used to the dim light, but there was no doubt of who was sitting at her bedside, obviously asleep. Andrea Sachs. The girl had terrible timing when it came to seeing her at her most vulnerable moments. And she was brave. Not many people would have the courage to come back after walking out on her. But then again, nobody had survived walking out on her before, at least not on a professional basis. Miranda didn't know why she didn't threaten Andrea. She thought about it of course, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It turned out to be an acceptable decision, as the feeling of the girl's hand covering her own was not altogether unpleasant.

"Andrea," A whisper was all she could manage and Miranda was annoyed at how frail she sounded.

Andrea woke up, for a second not knowing where she was, until she saw Miranda looking at her. She realised she was holding the Ice Queen's hand and quickly pulled it away.

"Miranda, how are you feeling?" What a stupid question. The woman looked like hell and just had an operation that, considering the time, must have been not an easy one.

The older woman just kept on looking at her, which made Andrea more than uneasy. "I'm sorry, Miranda. You just had a surgery and you're obviously…well…are you in pain?" Great, Andy. She is ill and you sound like a stuttering idiot.

Miranda turned to look away from Andy, and a sudden pain pierced through her body with a force so strong that she hoped she would just faint. The young woman could see her hands clasping the sheet in what seemed to be pain. Andrea ran out of the room to get a nurse. "Please come quick! Something is wrong with Mrs. Priesley!"

The nurse hurried into the room and looked at the medical report. "I am sorry, Mrs. Priesley. I can't give you any more pain medication. The pain after this sort of operation is a common problem, but there is nothing that can be done about it, I'm afraid. It will get better in the morning."

Andrea couldn't believe the woman. It seemed that she was enjoying Miranda's condition, and Andy wondered if that was revenge for how Miranda had behaved before the surgery, but regardless, that woman would never again work as a nurse in NY when Miranda was well.

Andy didn't really know what to do, so she decided to do what she would have done for every other person. She sat back in her chair beside Miranda's bed and placed her hand on the older woman's arm. "Take my hand, Miranda and squeeze it tightly when it hurts. You…" She was cut off when Miranda indeed grabbed her hand so tightly that Andy thought it would break, but Andy knew better than to complain about it.

Because of the pain in her abdomen, Miranda couldn't lie on her back any longer. The problem was that neither did she want to face her former assistant, nor did she want to let go of her hand. When she tried to move she had to find out that she wouldn't need to make that decision, because she was too weak to roll to her side and, being Miranda Priesley, there was no way she would ask for help.

Seeing the older woman's failed attempt to move, Andy hesitantly moved her free right arm under Miranda's head and slid her hand under the groaning woman's shoulder. "Let me help you." Andy slowly and carefully pulled her former boss towards her. From the pressure she received on her left hand she knew the movement was very painful for Miranda. Finally lying on her left side, she didn't have the strength to move her head from the young woman's arm.

She felt nothing but unbearable pain, Andrea's warm soothing hand on her back, and the gentle pressure she got back when she squeezed Andrea's hand as tightly as she could. She couldn't think, she couldn't move. It seemed the pain reduced her to a groaning mass.

"Oh god, make it stop," she pleaded over and over. Andrea held her close and prayed that she would feel better soon. It broke her heart to see the strong queen of fashion like this. "I am here Miranda, you are not alone. I will help you through this." Andrea couldn't stop her tears from falling, and as both of her hands were occupied, she couldn't wipe them away, and they fell freely on the moaning woman's face. When Andrea finally managed to pull her left hand out of Miranda's, she wiped her own tears from Miranda's cheek and forehead. She was shocked to feel fever and cold sweat.

Suddenly the woman was shaking and pleading, "Help me! Oh god, Andrea please help me. Oh god…"

"I'll get help. Hold on Miranda!" Andy was about to run when Miranda grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave me. You promised…don't leave me here."

"I need to find a doctor. This is not normal post-op pain. I promise to be right back." She instinctively bent down and quickly kissed Miranda's forehead. "I won't leave, hold on."

She ran out of the room without looking back, right into the nurses' room just to find the same nurse that was on Andy's list already. "Mrs. Priesley needs help. NOW! She is in so much pain. That's not normal!" The young woman practically shouted at the night nurse.

"I already told you that I can't give her more. And the visiting hours have been over for quite a while. You need to leave now and come back tomorrow at three." With that she turned to her paperwork again.

Andy was furious. "I want to talk with a doctor. Who is the director of this hospital?!"

The nurse didn't even look up. "Go, or I will call security."

Andy had heard enough, and so she raced downstairs to the reception desk, glad to see that someone was still there. She took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to shout at the poor woman, so she asked kindly, "Can you tell me please who is in charge of this hospital?"

"Mr. Maison," she said slightly confused as she handed Andrea his card. Andrea didn't have the time to tell her what was going on, so she just dialed his number. The woman at the desk went pale. "Miss, what are you…" She didn't get to finish as she heard Andrea shouting at the man at the other end. "Mrs. Priesley is screaming with pain. She needs a doctor, and I swear you will never work in the country again if you don't get her help immediately. … I don't care!...her assistant…three minutes and not even God will be able to help your sorry ass if you don't help her!" She slammed the phone shut and ran upstairs again, right into the room she had just left a few minutes ago.

Miranda was crying herself now, groaning and muttering, "Make it stop, oh please make it stop," over and over again. Andrea grabbed her hand again and started stroking her hair. "Help is coming, Miranda. Hold on just a few moments. I'm here." She kept on murmuring nonsensical words of comfort until the very man she had just called walked in, the nurse Andy hated too dearly in his wake. He went pale when he saw the most important patient he ever had. Something was terribly wrong. He looked at her vitals and shouted at the nurse "It must be inner bleeding. I need to open her again. Get her to the O.R.!"

Then everything went very quick. Miranda was rushed into the O.R and Andy ran beside her as far as she was allowed to go, still holding her hand. For the first time since Andy had known her, Miranda looked truly terrified.

"You will be all right, Miranda. I'll be there when you wake up," was the last thing Andy shouted after her before the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy didn't know how long she had been pacing up and down the dimly lit corridor, but it felt like hours, and as it was starting to get light outside, it probably had been hours. Just when Andy finished talking to her boss, who was very understanding why Andy wouldn't be able to come for a while because of a 'family emergency,'(Andy was sure she'd go straight to hell for a lie like that) a nurse came up the quiet corridor.

"Are you Andrea Sachs?" Andy was relieved it was another nurse, and not the one she would kill next time she turned up.

"Yes. Yes, I am Andy. How is Mrs. Priesley?" Andy followed the nurse down the corridor.

"Aggressive. She is barely awake, but she demands to see you." It seemed the nurse had absolutely no idea why the normal rules obviously didn't apply to her newest patient.

"What's wrong? Where is she now?" Andy felt her insides twist into a tight knot.

"You are not family so I am not allowed to tell you. She is in a private room next to the intensive care ward, just in case." The nurse carefully eyed the young woman beside her as if to find out what kind of person puts up with the dragon inside the room."Here we are. She fights the anaesthetics, but she really needs to sleep and rest now."

"I'll make sure she gets the rest she needs." Andy hoped it was in her power to do so.

"Good. If you need anything, my name is Susan. Don't hesitate to ask." Susan gave her a half hearted smile and left to look after another patient.

"Thank you Susan."

----------

Minerva opened her very heavy eyes when she heard the door open. She tried to say something, but somehow her mouth refused to work properly.

Andy quickly moved to her side. "Shh…don't talk now. You will be fine, just sleep now."

The young woman pulled up a chair and made herself as comfortable as possible. Miranda looked awful with all the tubes coming out of her arm and the one that allowed oxygen to flow into her nose. She was pale and her normally so well-dressed silver hair clung to her sweaty forehead. She mumbled something that sounded like 'Anda' and held the fingers of her left hand up. Andy gently took Miranda's hand in her own and regarded her carefully. Although the pale woman's eyes were closed now, Andy could see she was restless.

She reached up with her free hand and started stroking Miranda's forehead. "I am here Miranda. Everything will be all right." She felt Miranda lean into her hand and continued whispering: "You can sleep now. I will be right here to take care of you. You're not alone. I'll keep you safe."

Andy's reassurances seemed to have the desired effect and Miranda appeared to fall into a sound sleep. Only when Andy pulled her right hand back into her lap could she see the older woman become restless again. She quickly put her hand back on Miranda's head and was amazed to see her relax again. It gave Andy a strange but very pleasant feeling that her sole touch had such a soothing effect on her former boss. But then again, it might be just the physical contact, no matter who provided it.

It must have been around midday when Miranda stirred in her sleep. Andy's whole body felt numb from sitting in the same position for hours and she was glad she could finally move her arms when Miranda slowly opened her eyes. She looked clearly confused and lost, so Andy carefully held her hand again. "Hello Miranda," she whispered "do you know where you are?"

The older woman looked around for a moment, then slightly nodded her head. "Hospital." Her voice sounded hoarse and frail.

"Yes, you're in the hospital." Andy grabbed the water from the table beside her and stood up. "Would you like some water?"

The young woman waited for another little nod before moving her hand under Miranda's head and put the glass to the pale woman's lips. "There you go."

She put the glass back on the nightstand. "Um…do you know what happened?"

That earned her a quick glare. "Of course."

It was ridiculous that Miranda could make her uncomfortable even in a situation like this. She didn't know what so say so she just sat down in that awful chair and remained silent, wondering what to do now. She didn't really want to leave Miranda alone in this state, but the older woman didn't look as though she wanted Andy there with her, and Andy was done with begging for attention and approval from her former boss.

"Get me home." Miranda obviously had her old voice and attitude back.

"What?!" Andy was totally shocked by the insane request.

"Do you need to get your hearing checked? Get me home." Anger flared up in Andy. How dare that woman talk with her like that after practically begging her to stay last night?

She took a few deep breaths before answering as calmly as she possibly could. "You have just had an emergency operation. There is no way I can get you home. Absolutely not." Andy was very proud of herself for not shouting at Miranda.

The older woman pursed her lips. "You refuse to help me, Andrea? Fine. I can't say I am surprised."

Andy was speechless. The woman looked like death warmed over, and yet acted as bitchy as ever.

The anger was replaced by shock when Miranda suddenly removed the oxygen tube, pulled out the infusion and moved to get up. For a moment Andy was frozen and wasn't able to move, but when the shock wore off, she sprinted around the bed just in time to catch Miranda when her knees gave way the very second she tried to stand.

Andy caught her before she hit the floor and heaved her back onto the bed. "God damn it! What do you think you're doing?! 'Get me home, Andrea' Of course Miranda, why don't you just walk there. Shouldn't be a problem, eh?!" Andy couldn't recall a moment she was angrier or more afraid than this. She felt cold sweat covering her body, but her anger disappeared when she looked at Miranda. The older woman looked so terribly lost and vulnerable and her eyes shone with tears she refused to let fall.

Andy wordlessly covered Miranda with her blanket and tucked her in. Her hands were shaking so badly she had trouble with plugging the infusion back in, but she finally managed it. The young woman moved back to her chair and waited for Miranda to put the oxygen tube back where it belonged, but Miranda didn't make any attempt to do so. She just stared at the ceiling.

Andy sighed and bent over to her former boss. "Miranda" When the older woman finally looked at her, Andy took the oxygen tube, gently put it in Miranda's nose and fixed it behind her ears. When Andy's fingers brushed her cheek in the process, Miranda closed her eyes. For a moment Andy wasn't sure what was happening, but soon discovered the silent tears that ran down the older woman's cheek. When Miranda covered her mouth, trying to muffle the sound of the first sob the escaped her throat, Andy sat back down and held her arms open. "Miranda, come here," she invited the crying woman. "It's all right, come here now." Miranda hesitated, but gave in when she locked eyes with Andrea and rolled over.

Not unlike the night before Andy held Miranda close to her and allowed her to cry while she soothingly rubbed the older woman's back. "Shh…we'll get you through this. I promise to get you home as soon as possible, but I have to be sure you don't need to have another operation first, ok?"

Andy felt a slight nod against her and sighed. "All right then. Are you in pain after your little stunt?"

This time she felt Miranda shake her head no. It was obvious the older woman wasn't going to talk. "Good. Try to rest for a while."

Andy waited to see if Miranda would move to lie on her back, but she just leaned in a little closer to Andy who pulled the blanket a bit higher so that Miranda wouldn't get cold. She continued stroking the older woman's back. "Sleep now," she whispered. "I'm here."

* * *

my beta is the best and i won't share her! lol


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so sorry, you had to wait so long for this update. I have so much work at the moment, i didn't find the time to write. Now that the holidays are about to start i hope i'll be able to update my other stories as well. As always, special thanks to my wonderful beta. xx_

_

* * *

  
_

It was early the next morning when Miranda woke up again. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that she was still in Andrea's arms. The warmth and comfort that somehow always seemed to radiate from her former assistant told her all she needed to know. It was absurd that she allowed the young woman to witness her breaking down like that, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to send the girl away now. She needed her calming presence beside her.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She felt Andrea carefully pulling back her hands. She hadn't even noticed that the girl was awake.

It seemed the nurse thought she had waited long enough for an answer and simply entered the private room. "Good morning Mrs. Priesley. How are you feeling?" she asked cheerfully.

"Do you think your mother raised you well, Carol?" Only Miranda had the ability to pronounce a name like a scorpion injecting its poison into its' helpless prey. "I assume that _is_ your name, given that you are wearing it on that hideous uniform of yours."

Andrea felt a rush a sympathy for the paling nurse as she watched her struggle.

"I…yes. I mean, of course. I…."

"So why, pray tell is it that you think it acceptable to enter a room without being giving permission do to so?" Miranda cut her off.

"I…, well it is my job and…"

Andy wondered if she looked like the poor woman standing in the doorframe when she worked for Miranda, who was currently inhalinig a deep breath to continue for the second round.

Andy saw her chance and took it, hoping that Miranda would let it slip. "What Miranda means is that she would very much appreciate it if you could wait for a response to your knock before entering. That said, I am sure you have a reason for being here right now."

Andrea's sweet smile seemed to help the nurse recover, and she stepped in a little further. "Yes, I need to check the temperature and blood pressure. And she needs to have another infusion." She apparently thought that talking to the young woman instead of the patient would save her a lot of trouble and it worked...well until she mentioned the infusion.

"I will have no such thing." The tone of her voice allowed no futher discussion on that point.

"But…" the nurse started.

Andrea cut her off. "I would suggest you take the blood pressure and temperature now and leave the infusion here with me."

The nurse was too scared to argue. She even had half a mind to ask the young woman to take the temperature ad blood pressure herself, because she really had no desire to come anywhere close to the woman in bed. In the end she decided against it and approached her patient.

Andrea placed a calming hand on Miranda's shoulder, giving her a warning look. She felt real pity now for the nurse, whose hands were shaking while going over her tasks. Miranda made an impatient and annoyed noise, but otherwise remained silent. The poor woman fled so quickly that she didn't even tell them the results while the infusion hung, abandoned, from a tall rack next to Miranda's bed.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Good morning, Miranda," Andy finally said.

"Is that your definition of 'good'?!" The older woman gave her an icy glare.

Andy sighed and rounded the bed. "Where are you going?" Miranda asked, for a moment afraid that the young woman would leave her.

"I'm starting the infusion." She sounded determined.

"For the sake of courtesy I will repeat what I said earlier. I will not have another infusion."

Andrea nearly laughed out loud. The thought that Miranda would do something for the sake of courtesy was utterly ridiculous. "I heard what you said, but it looks like we don't agree on that point."

Before the older woman could tear her into pieces, Andy sat down on the bed and took hold of the older woman's hand. Miranda was too shocked by the girl's boldness to react. "Miranda, please listen to me. I understand you've had enough. You're unwell, you've had an operation, an emergency operation and you just want to go home. I know all that and we will try to get you home as soon as possible, but as long as you're here we should do whatever helps to make you better, including the infusion. Please allow me to start it."

Miranda shifted looking as embarrassed as the fashion queen ever could. She pulled her hand back, instantly feeling the loss of it. "Andrea, I…. the fluid…", she whispered very unlike herself, "I think I need the bathroom."

"Oh Miranda, of course. I'm sorry I didn't think of that. I'll get someth…"

"No! I will not…I need help getting there." Miranda cut her off, well knowing what Andrea was about to say.

"Miranda, you're too weak to…"

"Please, help me," the older woman whispered, looking so utterly defeated that Andy felt her heart clenching in her chest.

Andy was anything but comfortable with the situation, but knew she couldn't refuse the plea. She nodded and held both hands out to the relieved looking woman. "Slowly and carefully. If you feel any pain on the operation wound just tell me and I'll get you back to bed immediately."

Miranda tentatively took a hold of Andrea's hand, allowing the young woman to help her into a sitting position. She took a couple of deep breaths before she moved her legs over the edge of the bed, feeling her wound thump uncomfortably. Sensing Miranda's discomfort, Andy waited patiently. "You ok?"

"Getting there," she said, her unfriendly tone covering her discomfort. A tactic Andy witnessed countless times in her former boss.

A small nod indicated that Miranda was ready to move on. She just hoped her legs wouldn't give in like the last time she had tried to stand.

"All right. I'm going to put my arms around you and want you to hold on tight. I'll pull you up." Andy hesitantly slid her arms under Miranda's and carefully embraced her. She waited until she felt the older woman hold on and slowly pulled her up. Miranda let out a surprised gasp when she felt how unsteady she was on her shaking legs.

"It's all right. I've got you, and I promise I won't let you fall," Andy soothingly whispered. Miranda felt oddly warm and protected in Andrea's arms. She trusted the girl. It was absurd, she knew, to trust someone that she knew would leave her eventually like everyone else did... Like the young woman holding her close had done before.

When Andrea was sure Miranda was able to support some of her weight she loosened her grip and put one arm around the older woman's waist. Miranda leaned heavily on Andy for every slow and shaky step until they reached the bathroom on the opposite side of the room.

"Here we are," Andy said as they reached the door. "Do you need any help?"

Miranda look mortified. "No, I think I can manage."

"All right. I'll bring you in so that you can grab the handrail and give you some privacy then."

Miranda nodded, remembering what she had missed since Andrea left her. Her ability to read situations and make the people around her comfortable was something that once helped Miranda through countless exhausting days. Not that she ever admitted that to anyone, including herself, but the silent rides in the car beside Andrea always served to recharge her batteries.

Once Andy was sure Miranda had something to hold on to, she left the room to wait outside.

"Andrea," she heard Miranda call a few moments later.

The young woman entered the bathroom and found Miranda supporting herself with both hands on the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Miranda?" Andy asked silently and moved to stand beside the pale woman.

Miranda resumed staring at her reflection until Andrea reached around her waist. "Come on, we need to get you back to bed. You look like you're about to faint." The older woman didn't protest. Andy felt her weaken as she had to carry more and more of Miranda's weight the nearer to the bed they became.

When they finally reached the bed, Miranda let out a sigh of relief. Sitting on the bed she felt weak, dizzy, and very nauseated.

Andy was very quick, giving the older woman a kidney dish when she saw her turning green.

It was just in time.

While Miranda emptied her stomach, Andy went back to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and a glass of water. When she arrived back at Miranda's side she waited patiently until it was over and took the dish from her hand. "I'll take care of that. Here," she said as she handed her the wet washcloth.

With a few quick steps, Andy got rid of the kidney dish and returned to find the older woman obviously concentrating on her breathing. She wordlessly took the washcloth again and very gently wiped Miranda's mouth until it was clean again. Miranda apparently was too sick to move or speak, so Andy helped her to lie down again.

Sensing that Miranda wouldn't start talking anytime soon, Andy did something she never imagined she or anyone else could do and still live to tell the tale. She placed a very gentle kiss on the older woman's forehead, sat down as close to Miranda as the bed would allow, and started to stroke the silver hair. "Try to sleep," she whispered. "You desperately need the rest and I am right here. I'm not leaving you. Sleep now, I'm here". Miranda closed her eyes and blindly searched for the young woman's hand, holding it tightly when she found it, as if she was afraid it would suddenly disappear.

Not long after she fell asleep, Andrea started the infusion.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thanks to my new beta i can finally update this story!!_

There was a soft knock on the door that caused Andy to turn around and see Mr. Maison enter. A quick look at Miranda told her that the woman was still asleep.

"Mr. Maison, could you please wait outside for a moment until Mrs. Priestley is ready?" Although Andrea phrased it as a question they both knew it was a request.

"Of course, I will be back in ten minutes." He nodded sharply and left the room, leaving Andrea alone with the still sleeping Miranda.

The young woman sighed and started stroking Miranda's hair again. "Miranda," she whispered. "Time to wake up."

The older woman slowly stirred in her sleep. "Hmm"

Andy had to chuckle. She always imagined Miranda would be spot on as soon as she opened her eyes, but it seemed even the dragon lady needed a little time to wake up. "Come on sweetheart, open your eyes for me."

It must have been the word 'sweetheart' that did the trick.

"Sweetheart? We are no friends, Andrea." The moment the words left Miranda's mouth she regretted them. Lashing out whenever the opportunity arises became a part of her nature even when she doesn't really want to hurt Andrea, but looking at the young woman she knew she just did. "Andrea, I…"

Mr. Maison chose this precise moment to knock on the door. Before Miranda was able to reply, she heard Andrea telling him to enter.

"Good morning. May I please have a private word with you Miranda?"

"No," Miranda said without hesitation, but Andrea was already at the door.

"Of course, I'll wait outside."

"In case you didn't hear me…" the older woman started, but was cut off by Andrea.

"Oh yes, I heard you. If you wish you can postpone talking with Mr. Maison until a friend can be with you. I will try to call one for you, if you wish." With that the young woman shut the door behind her. She knew she probably just overreacted, but enough was enough. There was only so much she would take from Miranda anymore, so she sat on one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs and waited. It wasn't long before the door opened again and a very unhappy looking old man stepped out.

"Miss Sachs, I can't emphasize enough that is it essential Miranda stays in bed for at least a week. A nurse will come in every morning and evening at seven, everything will be ready for discharging Ms. Priestly in an hour. Call immediately when you think something is wrong." He turned and left a speechless Andrea in his wake.

"Wait! Why are you telling…" Andrea shouted after him, but he was gone already.

Andy stood motionless, trying to grasp what had just happened until she heard Miranda calling for her. "Andrea, I know you are there. Come in, I don't have time to deal with your attitude now."

The young woman felt herself going on autopilot when she opened the door.

"There you are. Call Roy, he needs to be here in half an hour. Leave the address of the townhouse with the nurse and don't bother packing my bag. You can burn the clothes or do whatever you want to do with them. In any case they won't enter my house."

"Miranda, it is _your _attitude that makes your life hard." Andy left the room without another word, already absorbed in her tasks.

Miranda closed her eyes for a moment and let out a deep sigh. She didn't know why her former assistant's words stung so much, but they did. '_Oh yes, I heard you. If you wish you can postpone talking with Mr. Maison until a friend can be with you. I will try to call one for you if you wish.'_ It was true. She didn't have any friends. Business acquaintances, yes. The social circles she needs to attend, definitely. Friends who would come and sit at her bedside without wanting something back? Certainly not.

Andrea interrupted her thoughts when she entered the room again. "Roy is on his way and I left the address with the nurse. Do you want me to go and get new clothes for you to wear now?"

"No, the Prada suit will do." Andy just nodded and went over to the tiny wardrobe to fetch it. Well, tiny at least compared to what Miranda's wardrobe must look like.

"Here. Do you need help with changing?"

She looked at Andy as if she were insane. "Certainly not."

Andrea just nodded and waited, until she understood what she was expected to do. "Oh yes, sure. I'm… I'll wait outside."

And waiting she did. After fifteen minutes had passed, Andrea knocked on the door. "Miranda?"

No answer.

"Miranda, are you ok?"

Risking getting murdered, Andy carefully entered the room. She found Miranda still sitting on the bed with her blouse half on.

With a deep sigh she slowly walked over to the older woman and wordlessly started dressing her. "Why is it so impossible for you to accept help when you need it. You don't even have to ask for it, just accept it."

Miranda didn't move. Nor did she look up or talk. Why wasn't she able to accept help? Was is because during her younger years nobody ever offered to help her, no matter how much she would have needed it? Was it because of the fact that with money, all the people who would only offer help for something in return came into her life? She didn't know. The only thing she knew is that Andrea was different.

"Roy must be here now," Andy interrupted her train of thought.

Miranda was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even notice that Andrea had finished dressing her.

"Miranda, are you all right?"

"I want to go home."

"Ok. I'll let the nurse know and then we are off." Andy waited for the curt nod she knew she would get and left without another word.

----

Before entering the room again Andrea took a very deep breath. She knew this would be no fun at all…

"Absolutely not!" was the first thing that was thrown at her upon entering.

"Miranda, please."

"Did you hit your pretty head on the way? Otherwise you surely wouldn't come in with that! Or would you like me to push you?"

Andrea's mind was still two sentences behind. Pretty head? Only Miranda could make it sound so utterly insulting. It was amazing how this woman was able to cause cold sweat on your forehead with just a few whispered words.

Having worked up her courage, Andy looked the older woman straight in the eyes. "My head is just fine, thank you. And this wheelchair will enable you to get home, as you can't walk all the way to the backdoor where Roy is currently waiting for you."

Miranda forced herself to stay calm. "No."

Andy could feel her blood rushing through her veins . "Fine. Tell Roy I said hi," she said and sat on the chair beside the bed.

This was outrageous! No one ever dared to talk to her like that and Miranda would definitely not give in now. Somehow she had counted on the younger woman to support her with walking, but she could very well do it on her own. Clenching her jaw, she slowly slid from the bed onto her weak and slightly shaking legs. After a moment of hesitation she carefully started walking, focusing on setting one foot in front if the other.

It broke Andy's heart to see the older woman struggle, but she knew it was the only way to make Miranda see reason. It was a ten minutes walk to the backdoor and she wouldn't make that, even with support. Miranda needed that wheelchair. Andy just hoped she didn't hurt herself in her attempt to walk.

When she heard a thud she knew it had happened. Running to the source of the sound, she saw two nurses already hovering over the woman on the floor and knew she'd have to save the poor women from the editor's wrath.

"Don't you dare touch me," Miranda hissed angrily, pushing the helping hands away with as much force as she could muster.

Andrea stepped in just as one of the shocked nurses opened her mouth to speak. "Could you please fetch the wheelchair from the next room?"

She didn't wait for a reaction, because she was focusing on the older woman already, reaching out to grab her arms. She was about to retort when Miranda push her hands away, when she saw that the editor had her eyes closed.

A huge lump formed in the young woman's throat, seeing her former boss trying to get her breathing, pain and embarrassment under control. She reached out and gently clasped Miranda's hands in her owns. "Miranda," she said quietly.

The older woman opened her eyes and looked into the soft brown ones. There was no gloating, no gratification reflecting in them, only compassion and something that almost looked like tenderness.

"It's all right, I'm here to help" Andrea whispered and reached around Miranda. She gave the older woman a moment to brace herself and then gently pulled her up. She felt Miranda stiffen during the process and knew standing up caused her pain. Andy was glad the nurse had brought the wheelchair and otherwise kept her mouth shut.

After she helped Miranda sit in the chair, she knelt in front of her, taking the older woman's hands again. The editor didn't look at her, but didn't pull away either.

"Do you need to have the doc have a look at you again," Andrea asked carefully?

Miranda only shook her head no.

"Ok." Andy gave her hands a gentle squeeze and stood up, looking at the nurses. "Thank you, I'll take her from here."

---

A few silent minutes later they reached the backdoor. Andrea could see the car waiting outside and stopped. "If you want to, I'll help you walk to the car from here."

Miranda just nodded.

Andy moved in front of her and reached around her, but was stopped before she could pull her up.

"Wait."

A few deep breathes later, the older woman nodded, indicating that she was as ready as she could be. Andy carefully pulled her up and waited a moment until she was sure Miranda was able to support some of her own weight. Slowly she helped Miranda to the waiting car where Roy held the door open.

"It's good to see you again," he said and was surprised to hear a soft "Thank you" from his boss.

When Roy pulled into the traffic, Andy mirrored Miranda's action and rested her head against the window. Without looking, she reached out and placed her hand over Miranda's and to her surprise, the older woman allowed it.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride was quiet and Andy did her best to ready herself mentally for the next round, which she knew would follow soon. Miranda's even breathing and her loose grip told her that the older woman had fallen asleep. It was either a sign that she trusted Andy enough to allow herself to sleep or that she was simply too exhausted to stay awake.

The slowing car indicated their arrival at the townhouse. She gave the older woman's hand a small squeeze.

"Miranda," she whispered, "we are nearly there."

Miranda's eyes fluttered open. Taking in the familiar surroundings, she felt relieved that she was about to sleep in her own bed again and relieved that Andrea was still there.

When the car stopped, Roy and Andy hurried to open the door for Miranda, knowing full well that she wouldn't hesitate to leave unaided, if they weren't quick enough.

"Don't," Miranda warned.

Andy sighed. "Miranda please let me…"

"And let your little friends from the press take a nice photo of me? I think not."

"I…I understand. Roy, could you please take her bag?" Turning to Miranda she added, "I'll be right behind you just in case and you will accept that."

After the flash of shock left the older woman, she nodded sharply. She didn't think Andrea would have the gall to talk to her like that, but it clearly showed that Andrea wasn't scared of her anymore. Whether or not Miranda liked that was yet to be determined.

As she made her way to the front door on unsteady legs, she was glad Andrea was nearby. The short walk took so much out of her, she didn't even protest much when Andrea reached around her waist as they entered the house.

"Roy, do you think you could carry Miranda upstairs?" Andy asked, her arm still steadying the older woman.

"Of course, Andy."

"Absolutely not. I will not be carried anywhere," Miranda protested forcefully.

"I am sorry, Miranda," Roy apologized while carefully lifting her up.

Miranda winced at the movement. "Put me down at once! You are seriously endangering your job," she hissed angrily.

Roy looked at his formidable boss who felt so strangely frail in his arms. "I am truly sorry, but I'd rather endanger my job than your health." Without waiting for a reply, he began climbing the stairs.

Andrea followed silently with the bag, pleased when she saw the flicker of guilt in Miranda's blue eyes.

Pausing on the first landing, Roy looked a little uncertain.

"Another flight of stairs, first room on the right," Miranda murmured.

"Thank you."

Andrea felt her own exhaustion catching up with her while she climbed the last steps of the seemingly endless staircase. It wasn't the physical type of exhaustion one feels after too much exercise, but rather the emotional kind that she had always felt around Miranda.

Another wince from the older woman brought a sudden end to Andy's musings.

"I'm sorry, Miranda," Roy apologized after he had set her down on the huge bed.

Taking him by surprise, she looked into his eyes with a something that almost looked like gratitude and whispered a very sincere sounding, "Thank you, Roy."

"My pleasure," he replied before turning to Andy. "Call me if there is anything I can do."

"Could you wait downstairs for a moment, please? I'll be with you in a minute."

"Sure, Andy." He tapped his head and left with a last, "Goodnight, Miranda."

"So….um…right, I mean… you are home," Andy started rambling, her nerves getting the better of her.

"How very astute to assume that I am home as you are currently standing in my bedroom."

"Yes, well, I always had a way with words when you were around."

The older woman raised a questioning eyebrow, but couldn't hide the tiny smile that tugged on her lips. "I have noticed that on a few occasions."

Feeling a little more relaxed, Andy's mind was able to focus on the task ahead. "All right, I think it would be wise for you to rest for a while. If you tell me where, I'll fetch a nightie for you."

"I have no intention of wearing a _nightie, _as you so call it,in the middle of the afternoon. That is what sluggish people do." The disdain in Miranda's voice was palpable.

"No, that's what sick people do. That is what people who have to stay in bed for at least a week because they had an emergency operation do. And _nightie _is not a swear word, by the way." Andy saw Miranda taking a deep breath and held her hand up as if to stop the upcoming reply. "Don't start that with me. Tell me where and I'll leave you alone."

Impressed and annoyed at the young woman's new found self-confidence, Miranda gave in. "Through that door, second drawer on the left."

"Thank you. I know this is your personal nightmare, but please let's try not to fight over everything."

"We are not fighting, we are merely disagreeing on some points."

Andrea burst into laughter. "I always knew you had a different perception than the rest of us. You are…OH MY GOD!"

Miranda looked highly amused for a moment. "I see you found my wardrobe," she said loud enough for Andrea to hear.

"Your wardrobe? You'd need a map for this. I mean.. I know it is part of your job and I know what the designers send, but I never really imagined it being this big. Not that I ever imagined your wardrobe at all, but I…"

"Rambling," Miranda cut her off.

"Oh yes, sorry. Would you prefer something in particular?"

"The white silk one."

Much to Andy's delight, there was only one white one. "I have it," she confirmed, heading back into the bedroom.

Handing it is Miranda, she knelt down and started to remove the editor's shoes, much to the woman's displeasure…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Oh no. Not again. "I am helping you to change and I thought it was a good idea to start by removing your shoes."

"I am very capable of…"

Andy felt a migraine coming on. "Yes! Yes, I know! You are Superwoman Priestly, but you are sick. You've had two operations in 24 hours and if you move around too much the operation wounds will open up and I'll have to take you back to hospital and I don't want that anymore than you do!"

Feeling overwhelmed with the situation, the young woman let herself sit back and covered the eyes with her hands.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"I think Roy is waiting for you," Miranda finally whispered.

"Yes." Without another word, Andy headed for the kitchen where she found Roy.

"Are you all right, Andy?"

"As all right as anyone can be when trying to take care of Miranda. You know that it is all your fault, right?"

"I know you are the only person who can survive this job. To be honest, I didn't think you'd have that much to do. I just wanted you to visit her." He had the grace to look rather guilty.

"It's ok. I wish I didn't care about her, but I do. You were right, she needs a friend. I need you to do me a favour. "

"Anything."

Andy handed him a set of keys. "Could you please fetch a few things for me? I'll need clothes for at least a week, bathroom stuff and my laptop."

"No problem. That's the least I can do."

"Thank you. I'd better go back up again and make sure she doesn't do something foolish."

"I'll leave your things here in the hallway. You'll have them tonight. Take care, Andy."

"Thank you very much. Goodnight." Closing the front door behind him, Andy sighed deeply. It was time for round two with the dragon…

The astonishment at finding Miranda exactly where she had left her must have been evident on Andy's face when she entered the bedroom again.

"Don't look so surprised. I was supposed to wait, wasn't I?"

Andy just didn't have the strength for a smart-aleck reply. "I am glad you did." The young woman was as tired as she sounded and more than grateful that Miranda wordlessly let her help change clothes. Trying her best not to stare at her half-naked former boss, Andy worked as quickly as possible.

Andy wasn't exactly sure why the task was so unexpectedly trouble-free, but it must have had something to do with Miranda being thoroughly exhausted and ready to fall asleep where she sat.

"That's it. You can lie down now and rest while I go and make dinner."

The older woman nodded sharply and settled with a slight grimace into her wonderfully soft large bed.

Noticing her discomfort, Andy gave her a sympathetic smile and took out the meds she'd received at the hospital and went in search for a glass of water.

"Here are your pain meds."

Miranda wordlessly swallowed the pills and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep.

Andrea took a moment to watch the editor. Her face was paler than usual and she really looked quite unwell, but she was still very beautiful.

She smiled tenderly and pulled the blanket a bit higher. "Sleep well, Miranda," she whispered before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful beta reader, I am finally able to update this story... I hope you enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

Making dinner was a good plan, but what would someone who eats award-winning cuisine every day and had just undergone two major operations want to eat? Not that Andy could offer a great variety of superb dishes…

Andy opened the fridge and gasped in surprise. How can it be that the fridge was full to the very brim when nobody should be in the house for two weeks? Now it was clear why the housekeeper/cook was still gainfully employed by the editor. That woman was as well-prepared for every impossible wish as Andy herself had been during her past few Runway months.

Finding everything she could wish for, Andy started preparing the classic meal for sick people. Chicken soup.

Of course, she'd never openly admit it, but cooking in a kitchen like this was almost fun. Not an everyday activity, but every now and then was perfectly acceptable.

The soup was just ready when Andy heard the doorbell and remembered the nurse that was due to arrive about…now. She quickly ran to open the door. When a simple voicemail could cause an Ice Age in the desert God knows what would happen when the doorbell rang more than once…

"Hello, my name is Andy. The patient is resting upstairs."

The nurse was a rather plump woman in her forties, but she seemed nice enough.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Susi."

"Welcome at the Priestly house. What do you know about Miranda?"

"Enough to be scared."

"Rightly so. Here are a few simple rules for surviving Miranda.

Do what you have to, but be quick.

Explain what you are doing, but do not chatter.

Never breath a word about anything you see to anyone or she will make your life a living hell.

All right?"

"Will you stay in the room?"

"If she allows it, I will. If she doesn't, I'll be right outside the door so that I can hear your screams and come to your rescue. Come on, I'll lead the way."

"You are kidding me. I mean, that was a joke, right?"

"Maybe. Hang on for a moment. I go in and make sure she's awake and then I'll come and get you."

"Maybe? What did you mean…" but the door was already closed again, "maybe?"

Andy entered the master bedroom as quietly as possible. Miranda was still asleep and it was a shame to wake her up when she needed the rest so badly, but it had to be done.

The young woman knelt beside the bed started stroking the editor's hand. "Miranda," she whispered. "You need to wake up for a moment. The nurse is here." Blue, tired eyes blinked up at her. "Hello there. I'm sorry to wake you up, but the nurse is here to check up on you."

Miranda slowly nodded, but Andy could tell her mind was still thick with sleep and medication. She tried to sit up but weakness and pain caused her to fall back.

"Let me help you." Without thinking Andy sat on the edge of the bed and reached around the half-sleeping woman. "Easy now. Hold on and I'll pull you up a bit." When she felt Miranda's hands on her back, she carefully pulled her up, arranged the pillows and eased her back against the fluffy down feathers.

"Do you think you can stay like that for a little while?" Andy reached for Miranda's hand again.

The older woman nodded and Andy gave her hand a light squeeze, already in the process of heading to the door. She was surprised when Miranda didn't let go. "Stay."

It was a simple request, but so unusual that Andy's heart went out to the editor. "Of course, Miranda. I'm not leaving."

With a last squeeze, Andy let go and opened the door. "You can come in now and you are lucky. She is still half asleep."

"Good evening, Ms Priestly. How are you feeling?"

Andy cringed. Not a good start at all. In an unconscious action, Andrea placed a soothing hand on the editor's shoulder. "Please call her Miranda."

"Oh I am more than fine. Brilliant in fact. I…"

"Please," the young woman cut her off. "Let's just get over with this. Susi, she feels awful. She is in pain and exhausted. Now what do you have to do?"

Susi took a deep breath, feeling very grateful that Andy took charge. "I need to change the dressing, take blood and start an IV line. Do you want me to show you how to remove the IV or shall I come back in two hours?"

"I'll do it. Shall we start with the dressing?"

A soft touch on her hand startled Andy out of her assistant mode. Miranda, who had been unusually quiet, covered Andrea's hand with her own. She felt safe. For the first time since the young woman had left her employment, she felt safe. Safe enough to close her eyes and let Andrea handle the situation, knowing that she was in good hands.

Seeing Miranda's closed eyes Andrea smiled tenderly. Resisting the urge to stroke the older woman's cheek, she let her fingers glide over the hand that was covering her own.

"I'm ready. I'm going to change the dressing now."

"If you proceed at this rate I will be long dead and forgotten before you're done." The blue eyes that were just closed a moment before now froze the poor nurse in her actions.

"Sorry, I…"

A subtle shake of Andy's head stopped any further babbling. Instead, she proceeded to remove the blanket. Clever girl.

"It will sting a bit when I remove the plaster." The woman looked as if the last thing she wanted was to hurt Miranda Priestly, but of course, the editor handled it like a champ. No wince, no sound, no complaining, just a short contraction on Andy's hand indicated the older woman actually felt the pain.

"It looks good, although a little irritated from too much movement. I'm putting a cream on it, but you'll want to avoid any unnecessary movement."

Having finished her first task, Susi moved on to the next. "I'm taking a blood sample now and then I'll set the IV line up." Heading for Miranda's right arm, she was stopped by Andy.

"Could you take the other arm please? She is right-handed." She gave the editor's hand a little squeeze and moved to the other side of the bed to make room for the nurse.

To the young woman's surprise, Miranda already lifted her right hand for Andrea to take it.

It was unusual for the editor to act like that, but Andy gladly gave whatever comfort she could. It made her even proud that Miranda had chosen her of all people to be a comfort. For a brief second it crossed her mind that there simply were not many people if any in the older woman's life who'd offer comfort.

"All right, would you like to come over so that I can show you how to remove it?"

"Yes, please." In truth, Andrea already knew how to do that, but it never hurt to hear it again.

After a short explanation, the job for the day was done.

"Would you like me to help you with your night routine?"

"No." Typical Miranda. Short and final.

"I could give you a sponge bath. That may relax you a bit."

"Is there a problem with your hearing? Andrea, do you think the acoustics in here are so bad that sound doesn't carry far enough or is it a problem with the actual understanding?"

Susi seemed routed on the spot, unable to even breathe.

"Well, I think we're done here. Sponge bath tomorrow is it then. Thank you Susi. We'll see you tomorrow at nine."

"Seven."

"Nine. You need to rest and have breakfast before you get another IV," Andy insisted.

Turning to the nurse, she continued, "Susi, can she still have the painkillers I got from the hospital or does the drip cover that?"

"No it doesn't. You can give her all the meds you got in hospital." _Preferable all at once_, she added in her mind, before heading to the door.

"I'll see you out," Andy said, following the angry nurse.

"I'm sorry Susi. I forget to give you the never-ever-talk-back-rule."

Reaching the front door, Susi turned to Andy. "Half asleep? That is how she is when she is half-asleep? How will it be when she is fully awake?"

Andy just smiled apologetically.

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Good night Andy." Without waiting for a reply, she was gone.

Andrea leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths. She had almost forgotten how Miranda could be. The odd thing about it was that Andrea couldn't really blame the editor. She was scared, in pain and forced into a situation where she had no control. For Miranda, it was only natural to act like this. Even more surprising that she seems to take comfort out of Andrea's presence. The thought made the young woman smile.

Right. What now? Oh yes, food!

Andy quickly got some of her chicken soup and a bottle of San Pellegrino before heading up the stairs. She found Miranda in the same position she had left her, obviously awaiting her return.

"There you are."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review :) Thanks, my dear beta x_


	8. Chapter 8

"Here I am. I hope you're hungry." _And I hope you won't demand a steak,_ she added mentally.

"I can't say that I am." She had not been hungry for days, but she knew she needed to eat to get better.

Andrea sighed. "I can imagine, but you really should eat at least a little. Please."

The lack of protest was as close to agreement as she would get, so Andrea handed her the bowl of soup. "Here you go."

"Chicken soup, Andrea?" The editor's raised eyebrow told the younger woman that an explanation was required.

"You are unwell and that is the perfect meal for you."

Instead of replying, Miranda started to eat and Andrea held her breath.

A nod. Thank God!

"Acceptable."

Andy knew of course that an 'acceptable' from Miranda was like 'heaven on a spoon' from the rest of the world.

"Where did you order it?" She wanted to make sure that she could get more of this. Chicken soup has always been her soul food.

"I didn't order it. I made it."

"You 'made' it? How very domestic." Anyone who did not know the editor as well as Andy, would think it an unkind remark, given the tone of Miranda's voice, but the young woman knew better. Miranda was pleased. A little touched even that Andrea would really cook for her. Her husbands would never have thought of that.

"Indeed. I was surprised to find the fridge so well-stocked."

"You shouldn't be. I always hire the best."

Feeling the conversation drifting into dangerous topics, Andrea just nodded and waited in silence. "You can have the last pain meds for the day now."

Not waiting for a reply, she handed Miranda the pills and some water.

"Miranda, is there a guest room on this floor I can use?"

The editor raised an eyebrow. "Can I assume from your question that you have just invited yourself into my home?"

Andrea was flabbergasted to the point of speechlessness. "I… Miranda, what did you… of course! Somebody needs to be here with you and unless you want me to call Susi, you're stuck with me."

Miranda didn't really think that her Andrea would leave her alone tonight, but with their history… well, it didn't hurt to be sure. "There is a guestroom on the ground floor."

"That's too far away from you. It's either a room on this floor or I will stay right here."

Miranda nearly choked on her soup. "You will do no such thing!"

"Where then?" Andy decided to relent this time.

Miranda tried to stare her down, but seeing that Andrea was not so easily intimated, she decided to give her what she wanted. "There is a room at the end of this floor."

"Thank you." As there was no chair in the room, Andrea carefully sat on the foot end of Miranda's bed, waiting quietly until the older woman had finished her soup.

Surprisingly, Miranda didn't comment. She just looked at Andrea for a moment and resumed eating. Maybe she was too exhausted for another round.

After the editor stopped eating, Andrea got up and took the bowl from her. "Can I get you some more?"

"No. I… Thank you. I'm not hungry anymore."

Andy smiled. It was surprisingly easy to be with Miranda when she didn't hide behind the Ice Queen mask.

"All right. I think the drip still needs to stay in half an hour. I suggest you rest for a while and I'll get settled in the guestroom. When I am done, I'll come back, remove the drip and help you with your nightly routine."

"Are you planning on standing there all night?"

"And that's me gone."

XXX

When Andrea came back again, she found Miranda lying quite still with her eyes closed, but somehow she knew that the editor was not sleeping. Quietly she moved around the bed and gently placed her hand over Miranda's. "I'm going to take the drip out now."

Watching Andrea carefully, Miranda commented, "It looks like you know what you're doing."

The young woman stilled her movements for a second before she resumed her task. "I cared for my grandmother until she died. I do know what I am doing. It was just me back then so I had to learn fast."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"They didn't want to leave home and my grandmother didn't want to leave her's. I always had a special relationship with her, so I moved into her home to look after her. It was an intense time with University and taking care of her, but I wouldn't want to have missed it. She was a special woman. I came to NY right after she died."

Miranda was shocked when she realised how little she knew about her former assistant. The young woman had such a big heart that Miranda was scared New York would swallow it and spit it out again. She would not allow that. No, her Andrea was too precious for that.

"Miranda?" Andy asked, seeing her lost in thought.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she answered quietly.

Andrea looked into sincere blue eyes. "Thank you. I miss her a lot."

The young woman took a deep breath, trying to get her emotion under control. It was still very painful to talk about the death of her beloved grandmother.

"Now, what do you want to do now?"

Miranda looked uneasy. "If you could help me to the bathroom."

"Of course," Andrea smiled at her." Just let me get a chair for you to sit on in the bathroom."

"I don't need…" The editor gave her the best Runway glare she could muster, but Andy just smiled very sweetly. "Maybe you don't need it, but I'd feel better. Please do me this favour."

Andrea knew that was a low blow but, on the other hand, all was fair in love and war and although she was not sure exactly what this was, it felt like a bit of both. Moreover, it worked.

"Oh fine! If you insist!"

Time spent as Miranda's assistant taught Andy very many things, the most important being when to keep your mouth shut. And that was what she would do now. She quickly went to get a chair from the next room and placed it in front of the bathroom sink.

"Everything is ready for you now. I'll help you sit up and that we'll wait for a moment and see how you feel. Ok?"

When Miranda did not respond, the young woman bend down and reached for the editor's hands and slowly helped her to sit up and get her feet on the floor. The flicker of pain on Miranda's face told Andrea that movement of any kind still felt uncomfortable. A wave of compassion washed over the brunette and she carefully sat down beside her former boss.

"Are you dizzy?" Seeing the editor close her eyes, she already knew the answer and placed a gentle hand on her back. "Try not to close your eyes. That only makes it worse."

Feeling grateful for the steady presence beside her, Miranda allowed herself to lean into Andrea's side and felt the hand on her back reach around her and pull her closer. She absolutely detested feeling the way she did. Weak and sick and dependent. At least the dizziness slowly abated.

A nod indicated that Miranda was ready and Andrea stood up, offering her hands, slowly pulling the editor up. "Ok so far? If you feel any pain, just let me know and I'll carry you back to your bed."

That comment caused the unsteady woman to chuckle. "You would carry me?"

"Of course. Do you think I'm not strong enough? " Andy asked, moving carefully towards the bathroom.

"Oh no. I always knew your size was good for something."

Andy was glad that Miranda felt well enough to joke. At least she hoped that is was a joke...

"Watch it, Lady, or the big strapping lass here will fling you over her shoulder right now."

Although the older woman didn't reply, Andrea could see her lips twitching. Who knew Miranda had a sense of humour...

"Here we are. I'll get you settled and then you can call me when you're ready. Or is there anything I can help you with?"

Miranda put the Runway mask back in place. It was typical for her to hide behind the icon when she was uncomfortable with a situation or felt her control slip.

"What on earth would I need you for in the bathroom? I am quite capable of washing my face alone. That's all."

Wordlessly Andy left the room. It was no use discussing anything with the editor when she was in a mood like that. It was hard not to be hurt when Miranda behaved like that, but having had enough practice, Andrea just took a deep breath and got over it.

"Andrea," was heard through the closed bathroom door after a few minutes.

Miranda was sitting on the chair Andrea had provided, looking at her reflection. It was obvious she wasn't happy with what she saw and Andy thought it would be best to get her back to bed as soon as possible. The older woman would feel better tomorrow with her hair done and make-up applied.

"Let's get you back to bed now. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"What do you know about how I feel? How you dare assume that..."

"It's called empathy, Miranda. A soft skill you are obviously lacking. I assume that you are not quite happy with your appearance. I assume that you are still in pain. I assume that you are struggling with the fact that you are not in control here. I assume that you are still shaken by the events of the past few days. I assume that you'll feel better when you look more like your usual self. So, tell me, I am wrong? How did that stupid fat former assistant of your's mess up this time?"

Andrea was angry. She tried to ignore Miranda when she was like that, but sometimes it just was not possible. "Can I help you to bed now, or shall I call someone who doesn't assume as much as I do?"

Miranda did not say anything when she stood up. Quite simply she did not know what to say. She never apologised to anyone. Andrea was different from everyone else in her life and most of the time she did not know what to do with her, but she knew she needed to keep her close. It was a mystery to her how the young journalist could be so angry with her and still hold her so carefully around the waist to make sure she got back to bed safely. Andrea was so gentle with her, so caring, even when she was angry. She needed to keep her. She did not know how, but she needed to keep her Andrea.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well. Thanks to my wonderful beta!


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda was glad to be back in bed. It took a while for the uncomfortable tenderness around her operation wound to abate and Miranda hated it nearly as much as being so easily fatigued.

"Better?" Andy asked, hoping that the delicate features would relax. She hated every bit of discomfort reflected on the editor's face.

After the little tense moment she had just had with the young woman, Miranda bit back the reply that was on her lips already. Instead, she gave a short "Yes, thank you."

Andrea knew of course that this was not what the woman had wanted to say in the first place and allowed herself a small smile. "Can I get you anything or are you ready to sleep now?"

"If you could switch off the light," the tired woman replied, still too polite for the woman she truly was.

"Of course, Miranda." Andy did as was she was asked, walked the few steps back and sat quietly in the chair beside the editor's bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" was heard from the direction of the huge bed.

"I'm staying until you fall asleep and I won't discuss it with you now. Good night Miranda and sleep well." Her poker face covered her anxiety well. She hoped it was good enough for Miranda who seemed to smell fear ten miles down wind.

Miranda felt her pulse quicken. "Honestly, I.."

"Don't. Just don't." The interruption ended in a glaring contest and to her utmost surprise, Andrea won. Well, Miranda probably just gave up because she was too tired, but Andy chose to take the victories when they presented themselves.

"Fine," the older woman relented and turned around in a huff, silently pleased that she didn't have to be alone. Somehow, she didn't mind having Andrea in her bedroom. It felt natural and didn't require any time to get used to the idea, unlike with her former husbands.

Sleep came easily upon the weakened editor and allowed Andrea to dwell on her thoughts regarding current situation. Here was she now, taking care of a woman she thought she'd never see again, sitting in her bedroom. Miranda was so demanding that there was hardly any time left to feel. This moment of peace was her first opportunity to consider the ambivalent feelings she harboured for the editor. God, the woman was difficult and unfair, harsh and ruthless and then she had this very soft and gentle side she always tried to hide. She could be caring and kind and so fragile that Andrea wanted to protect her from all harm and shield her from all pain. So what was it that she felt for the beautiful proud woman? She couldn't quite name it yet, but she was about to find out.

XXX

Her mother always knew when Andrea was crying in the middle of the night. Whenever Andy asked her how that was possible, she was told that part of it was instinct and the other was that kind of super-sensitive hearing that a mother develops when the child is very small and never seems to end.

Andrea wasn't a mother yet, so it must have been pure instinct that caused her to wake up in the middle of the night, knowing that something was amiss with her patient. She had left the door of Miranda's bedroom and the guestroom ajar, just in case. Andy didn't know what she heard from the bedroom, but it sounded alarming.

Tiptoeing across the corridor, she silently pushed the bedroom door open. It was pitch-black of course and as she didn't want to startle the elder woman with sudden light, she walked further into the room. After a little while her eyes adjusted to the darkness and Andrea was able to make out Miranda's figure, curled up on the bed. Now she could identify the strange sound. The proud editor was crying her soul out and the sound nearly broke Andy's heart. Not knowing what to do, she quietly sat on the bed.

"Are you in pain?" she whispered. "Do you need a doctor?" Miranda didn't reply and that was not surprising at all. Miranda was obviously suffering, but the cause wasn't physical in nature.

Andrea didn't know what to say and knowing the editor, no words would be welcomed now. Instead of comforting babbling, Andy reached out and carefully touched Miranda's shoulder. For a moment she felt it stiffen and knew that if she pulled away now and allow Miranda to close herself off, she would lose whatever she tried to accomplish here. No, her hand stayed steadily where it was and started moving in circles on Miranda's back. It took a long time, but in the end the tight muscles of the sobbing woman relaxed and gave in to the comforting touch.

The cold of the night slowly but surely engulfed Andrea and sent shivers through her body. The young woman was on the horns of a dilemma. She wouldn't leave Miranda alone, but she knew she needed warmth or she would be the sick woman in bed and wouldn't be any help to Miranda at all. Considering her options, she finally settled for the only possible way to comfort Miranda and not freeze to death at the same time. She stilled the movements of her hand for a moment and carefully lay on the bed and got under the blanket. She felt the editor's body go rigid and whispered soothingly, "It's all right. I just need a little warmth." Carefully she spooned up to Miranda and reached around her. When she found her hand, she squeezed it reassuringly. "Try to sleep now," she whispered. "I've got you. You're not alone in this."

Just before sleep claimed the young woman, she felt Miranda squeeze her hand in return. She pulled Andrea's hand to her chest and held it there until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I'm sorry it is so short, but I wanted to start the new chapter with a new day. The next one will be longer... Please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Andy felt warm and cosy. She had very nice dreams and Miranda's bed was wonderfully soft and comfortable. Wait... Miranda's bed?

The flash of morning confusion left her rather quickly when she turned her head to the left and found a peacefully sleeping Miranda Priestley beside her.

What now?

The last thing she needed was an awkward 'morning after' situation...

Having made a decision, the young woman carefully slipped out of bed, hoping that she wouldn't wake Miranda. To Andy's relief, the editor didn't stir, so she quietly left the room and tiptoed back into her own. The clock on the wall said 6:36am. Thankfully enough time to have a shower, make breakfast and wake Miranda up, before the nurse arrived.

The warm shower allowed Andy time to think about the previous night. She was somewhat concerned and rather curious to know what had caused the older woman to break down like that. Of course the whole hospital ordeal was enough for normal people to react that way, but Miranda wasn't someone you'd label as normal. There must be more to it, Andy was sure, but she knew that she couldn't just ask. She'd have to wait until Miranda was ready to talk about it.

Andy smiled at Roy's thoughtfulness when she opened the bag he had brought for her. There was haute couture as well as her comfy slob-out clothes. She opted for white fleece trousers and a cosy sweatshirt. It wouldn't go down well with the Queen of Fashion, but her need to feel comfortable won, regardless of the editor's opinion.

Looking at what Roy had brought reminded her that he couldn't bring as much work as she wanted, because she had left her notes in the office. She would have to go and get them soon. Her boss was very understanding, but she had the feeling that she'd better not count on that for long. She could at least work from here while taking care of Miranda.

A quick time check told Andy that she should really start making breakfast. Still aware of what would make her former boss happy, she brewed Miranda's favourite coffee and arranged a plate with toast, jam and a kiwi fruit. Grabbing the tray with Miranda's and her own breakfast on it, she headed to the editor's bedroom.

When she opened the door she found Miranda still sleeping. She couldn't help but smile at the peaceful form and a warmth settled around her heart. Placing the tray on the bedside table, she carefully sat on the edge of the bed and placed a gentle hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"Miranda, "she whispered. "Time to wake up." She started gently rubbing the editor's hand until the blue eyes fluttered open and connected with her's. "Good morning. I brought breakfast."

"Why am I not surprised that your very first thought in the morning is wasted on food." Her voice sounded chilly, but the amused twitching of her lips betrayed the older woman.

Andrea wondered briefly what Miranda's reaction were if she knew that her very first thoughts in the morning circled around herself...

"I am too predictable," she answered, standing up to give Miranda enough room to sit up. Andrea placed the tray on the editor's lap and both woman began eating breakfast. It was strange but comfortable. They had obviously come to a silent agreement that they wouldn't bring up the previous night. Andy remembered it was like that when she worked for the Queen of Fashion. After the very first month of disaster, they developed a unique understanding that didn't need words. It was one of the things that made their relationship special, one of the things she missed in her life. Sometimes she wondered if Miranda missed that too, but the answer always came as clear as crystal. Miranda didn't miss anyone but her girls.

"You seem awfully far away this morning, Andrea," the editor stated, sipping her coffee and eyeing the younger woman carefully.

Andy smiled in response. "I am sorry, Miranda. I'm just organizing the next few days in my head. Is there anything that you need me to take care of or organize for you?"

The time when Andy would shake in fear when she had to ask the editor a question was long gone.

The older woman paused in her movements. "No, but you should know that I will tell Emily to bring the book."

Andy knew it would come to this, but she had hoped it would take a little longer. "Miranda, do you think that is wise? You know I will have to stop you from going to work for at least two weeks. Even when after checking the book, you think you need to, right? Can you promise me not to fight over that when you look at the book?"

The older woman took a few deep breath. She absolutely detested being patronized.

Andrea saw the editor's facial expression tense. "Miranda, I don't mean to be condescending, but I care about you. If that means I have to lock you in this room, I will. Do you understand that? You can scare them over the phone, but I won't let you out of here until the doctors say you can."

Before Miranda could reply, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the nurse. "That will be your beauty program coming in." Andy took the tray from Miranda's lap and headed for the door.

"Beauty program from hell," Andy heard the editor mutter and quietly laughed to herself, while opening the door.

"Good morning," Andy greeted the nurse.

"I hope so," Susi replied, remembering the day before.

"Just think of how much better you will feel when you get out of here." Andy winked at the scared woman and led her upstairs.

"And here we go again," Miranda said sweetly when the nurse entered the room in Andy's wake.

"Miranda, do you want me to stay with you or wait outside?"

"Oh you can wait outside Andrea. I'm sure this helpful nurse and I will have a terrific time, don't you think?"

Not good. Miranda spoke in a voice she always used when she asked her employers if these were the best and final ideas they could offer for the new issue.

"No, she doesn't think that and I don't think that either." Andy turned to the slightly shaking nurse. "I will be just outside of this door if you need me. The bathroom is over there when you need water and towels."

With a last warning look at Miranda, Andy left the room, not sure she had done the right thing. It was like seeing Daniel enter the lion's den and deciding to stand on the edge and watch. She started pacing nervously in front of the door, just in case she needed to help the poor nurse. It was quite a long time, but in the end the door opened and a very pale and unhappy looking nurse came out. "I'm done for this morning. I shall be back to change the IV bag in the evening and I think and dearly hope that it will be the last one. Just make sure she doesn't move too much. I'm going home now. I think I need a drink!"

"Thank you so much. I'll see you out," Andy offered.

"Thank you but that isn't necessary. I'll find my way. You better go in. I think she is pretty exhausted." Susi was already on her way down and Andy just let her go. She too thought she should go in and see to Miranda.

When Andy carefully entered the room, she found Miranda with her eyes closed, looking considerably better. She was still very pale and the drip going into her arm always looked a bit dangerous, but with her hair washed she looked much more like herself.

"Andrea," Miranda whispered, somehow knowing that the young woman was there.

Andy sat on the edge of the bed. "Miranda, you look almost as good as new. Are you feeling a little better?"

The editor opened her eyes. "At least I'm feeling cleaner now."

"The rest will follow soon, I am sure," Andy said sympathetically. "Miranda, I need to go to the office to get my notices so that I can work from here."

The look on the older woman's face told Andy just how much she liked the idea. "Tell Roy to get it."

A deep sigh escaped Andrea's mouth. "I need to do it myself, Miranda. I promise I will hurry back, but I told my editor that I can't come into the office because of a family emergency and sending Roy wouldn't help at all. I'll go to the office, pick up my notes and arrange with my editor to work from here. That won't be a problem, but I need to organize that myself."

Miranda wasn't happy, but she knew Andrea was right. She needed to work after all and she had already lied to her boss to be able to be here. "Fine." The voice sounded uncaring although it was far from the truth. She hated to be left alone, the fear that Andrea might not come back always lingering in the back of her mind, but she'd never admit that.

"Fine?" Andrea asked unbelievingly. She was prepared for many a reaction, but that was not one of them.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Miranda's patience was quickly waning.

"Yes, of course." A few seconds passed with neither woman saying a word.

"Why are you still here," Miranda broke the silence.

"I'm staying until you fall asleep." Andy's tone was final.

"Who says I am tired?" She was, of course, and it was sweet of the young journalist that she wanted to stay, but she wouldn't make it too easy.

"Your eyes do." Knowing that moving with a drip in your arm wasn't too easy, Andrea asked " Shall I take one pillow out so that you can rest more comfortably?"

Miranda didn't say anything and from long experience Andy knew that a lack of negation was practically a ringing endorsement so she stood up, carefully pulling out one of the pillows that supported the older woman's back. She watched Miranda wriggle down into a lying position and without thinking, pulled the cover up to make sure Miranda was warm enough.

Not knowing what to say, Miranda remained silent. It was touching that Andrea seemed to care that much. Afraid that it would show in her eyes she quickly closed them and drifted off to sleep shortly after.

* * *

_A big thanks to by beta! I'm looking forward to reading your reviews... ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

I'll be there 11

Whatever Andy expected upon her return to the townhouse, it certainly wasn't Mr. Maison pacing in front of the house, obviously agitated, his cell phone in his hand.

"Mr. Maison? Can I help you?" Andy asked somewhat hesitantly.

"She won't let me in! And she hung up on me! I am in charge of a bloody hospital and she ignores me! Who does she think she is?" To say that man was furious would be the understatement of the century. Miranda could have opened the door easily from her bed, just like she could set the alarm system from there, but for Miranda easy was not an option.

"She _knows_ who she is and I can assure you, it would be wise for you to remember that as well. After the unpleasant complication regarding the operation, you can consider yourself fortunate that you are still in charge of said hospital. Now please come in. I'm going to talk to her."

Andy opened the door and guided the rather speechless man into the kitchen. "Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No. No, thank you!" It was quite obvious he wanted nothing more than to get out of the house.

"Fine. I'll go and speak to her. I'll be back shortly." Andy wasn't looking forward to the forthcoming talk at all. It was unbelievable. She was out of the house for a mere two hours and had to come back to this mess.

Carefully opening the door to Miranda's bedroom, blue eyes bored into her's immediately. Andy knew instantly that they were at DEFCON 3.

"Andrea, where have you been?" The young woman remembered now why they called Miranda 'the Ice Queen'. She had the ability to chill you to the bone with just a glance and a few whispered words.

"You know where I've been, Miranda. We talked about that."

"You left. You always leave me." There was unexpected hurt in the editor's voice that surprised Andy.

"And I always come back, Miranda. Now please tell me why I found Mr. Maison in front of the house." Her tone was gentle. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she sensed that there was more to this than the obvious.

"I didn't want to talk to him." She did that dismissive little wave she always did at Runway to get rid of her underlings.

Andy took a deep breath. "Yes, I gathered that much. When will you talk to him?"

"Send him out of the house and tell him to call in ten minutes."

Andy massaged her throbbing temples. "Miranda, can't you just talk to him now? "

"No." Of course not. That would be too easy, wouldn't it?

Andrea wordlessly headed to the kitchen. She knew when a battle was not worth fighting.

"Mr. Maison, I am very sorry. She wants you to leave now and call her in ten minutes."

It was almost fascinating how his faced turned red. Like a ripe dark cherry, ready to burst from the rain. He didn't say anything and Andy was grateful for that. As he marched to the door, the young woman couldn't help but offer, "I guess I should tell you, when Miranda says ten minutes, she means ten minutes. Not nine, not eleven. Exactly ten."

He slammed the door so hard that Andy wasn't certain he'd heard the last bit but in truth, it wasn't her problem.

"Andrea?"

That was her problem.

Slowly, taking her time to calm down, she made her way up, like a sailor following the call of the siren, knowing that rocks were ahead, but not caring.

She entered the room and saw that Miranda was still hidden behind the huge walls she had pulled up since Andrea had left. Noticing that the drip was ready to be taken out, she quietly moved over to the older woman and removed the IV line. "Can I get you anything? " she asked carefully.

"Your chatter annoys me. Are you unable to sit and be quiet? Is that too much to ask?"

It was very difficult to swallow the answer that was upon her lips, but Andrea did it, for a reason she could not quite define.

The phone rang and Andrea watched Miranda taking a deep breath before she picked up.

"Come to the point." It was so typical Miranda to chastise the man before he even got the chance to speak.

A series of emotions washed over the editor's face, so quickly that Andrea couldn't identify all of them, but she definitely saw a flash of fear in those blue eyes.

After just a few seconds, she hung up on the poor man. Her rigid posture yielded as she slumped forwards, covering her eyes with her hands.

It took Andy a moment to comprehend what was happening.

Miranda was crying, sobbing even.

Andrea moved over and sat on the bed, gathering the crying woman into her arms. "Miranda." She started to rub soothing circles on the editor's back. "Miranda, what's wrong?"

For a moment the older woman looked into brown eyes. "It's clear," she said as if she couldn't believe it. "Negative!"

Andrea didn't understand. "What Miranda? What is clear?"

"The test! It's negative. No cancer. God, I couldn't have gone through that again." Tears of relief were still streaming down her face when she buried her face into Andreas shoulder again.

Andy felt her own eyes water at the news and tightened her arms around Miranda. "That's wonderful!" She leaned back and took the editor's face into her hands, looking into her eyes. "Miranda, you're fine. Everything's fine!" And suddenly she leant forward and kissed the older woman soundly, expressing her joy in her very own way. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled back in horror. "Miranda, I'm so sorry! That was..."

"Wonderful," Miranda finished for her. "That was wonderful."

"But we need to..." Andy was near a panic attack. She kissed Miranda Priestly for God's sake!

A delicate finger on her lips stopped the young woman. "Shh... I know, we need to talk about this and we will, but let us enjoy the good news first please."

When Andrea nodded, Miranda released her mouth. She was happy. Truly happy.

"Yes, let's enjoy the good news." Andy moved to sit beside Miranda and carefully pulled her into her arms and Miranda snuggled close to her, resting her head on the young woman's chest, enjoying the feeling of Andrea's fingers gliding through her hair in soothing strokes.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Andy asked carefully, hoping that Miranda would trust her enough to talk about it.

"I started having cramps and went to see my gynaecologist. She did an ultra sound and found the tumour. It was big, so instead of a biopsy it had to be removed. It had to be a hysterectomy as well. I sent the girls away and got it done."

Andrea held her tighter for a minute and placed a small kiss on her head. "You say that so calmly as if you'd had your appendix removed. I can't imagine what you've been through."

"I can assure you, I was anything but calm. I couldn't have gone through that again. The thought that my girls..." she couldn't finish the thought and pressed her head deeper into Andrea's calming presence.

"Shh...it's all right. You're fine. You'll be able to see your girls marry and have children."

"You were not surprised," Miranda stated, pulling away a little to look into Andrea's eyes.

"That you've been through cancer treatment before?"

Miranda nodded. It was one of the best-hidden secrets of the older woman's life. Not even her children or former husbands know that.

Shaking her head, Andy started to explain. "Once I started getting the hang of my job, I did some research to see if I might stumble upon some information I could use to make your days easier."

Miranda smiled inwardly. That was what made her Andrea different from any other assistant. For them, it was just following orders as effectively as possible. Andrea wanted to make her days easier, wanted to get things done, so that Miranda wouldn't have to deal with them at all. So that she wouldn't even have to give any orders to solve the problems..

"I found a few articles about your one and only holiday in over twenty years – a very long one at that - and the new style you sported when you came back. The silver hair and the new haircut. It was so unlike you to do something like that. I assumed you were forced to do so. I am aware that after chemotherapy, one's hair can grow back a different colour and so I assumed that was what had happened. I didn't know for sure, of course. I heard rumours that you had a changeover to complete the Ice Queen look and at first I believed them, but the more I got to know you the more I knew that they were wrong."

Miranda was initially stunned into silence. Then, she admitted quietly, "I always knew your sharp mind was dangerous."

"Not dangerous, Miranda. You know that I'll never speak with anyone about all that, right?"

"Yes, I know, my darling," the editor soothed and pecked Andrea's lips. "I have absolutely no doubt about that."

While an emotionally exhausted Miranda slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber, it dawned Andy why the editor had refused to talk to Mr Maison. Could it really be? Had Miranda really waited for her to be by her side when she heard the results of the test?

"What are you thinking about?" A soft voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Oh, I...Did you wait for me earlier? I mean, is that why you didn't want to talk to Mr. Maison? You wanted me to be with you when you found out?"

Miranda, whose arm was still resting across Andrea's stomach, snuggled a little closer. "I think you already know the answer."

It was true then. "Where do we go from here?" Andy was afraid of the answer, but needed to ask the question all the same.

"Where do you want to go?" Equally afraid of the answer she might get.

"I'm..., well, I..." Andy stuttered, followed by a shy whisper, "What if I don't want to go at all?"

At that Miranda lifted herself to look into the brown warm eyes. "Then stay. By God, if you really think you might be able to love someone like me, stay."

"I know it, Miranda."

"You know what?" Miranda asked, not quite understanding what Andrea was saying.

"That I love you." She leaned forward to share a wonderful sweet kiss. "I love you."

-Fin-

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading!_


End file.
